Trutinia Magicae
by heartslocks
Summary: Secrets revealed, questions answered, and the truth of the leaders dark and light. The battle for magic has just begun.


The evening light filtered through the window allowing the intricate dance of dust motes to be seen by the lone occupant of the room. The figure stretched as he stood from the desk where moments before he had been working feverently as attested by the copious piles of parchment mixed with ancient books and manuscripts. The silence in the room seemed deafening after the constant scratching of his quill. Nonetheless, a small smile flitted across the wizard's face as he walked gracefully to a small serving table and poured himself a glass of wine. Yes, today was the day he could face his Lord with an answer; an answer that he had never thought to be able to provide for his Lord. Yes, today was the day that Lucius Malfoy had been working toward for decades, now to tell the Dark Lord.

Lucius walked purposefully out the door of his hidden study and into the main part of the Manor. "Mipsy" he called as he continued to walk toward the main staircase. With a small pop a female house elf appeared.

"Master Lucius be calling Mipsy?"

"Yes, Where is the Dark Lord currently at?" Lucius intoned.

"The Dark One bes in the Library Master Sir." The house elf squeaked. "Is there anything else Mipsy can be doing for you Master?"

"No Mipsy, that will be all." Lucius replied as he quicked his pace made his way to the manors library.

Upon reaching the doors, he paused a moment to think of what this discovery would mean not only for the Dark Lord, but for their cause as a whole. He wondered how the Dark Lord would take the news. One one hand Lucius knew that his Lord would be apocalyptic, but on the other, they now had proof that the leader of the light was anything but. Taking one last fortifying breath Lucius walked into the library.

The Dark Lord was sitting by the fireplace reading from an ancient tome. "Probably detailing some arcane ritual of some sort" Lucius thought as he waited for the Dark Lord to acknowledge his presence. One quickly learned you do not interrupt the Dark Lords reading. Lucius took the time to appraise his Lord. Contrary to what most people knew, the Dark Lord was not a monstrous hybrid of a snake and a man, nor had dark rituals ravaged his body. That image was an act that the Dark Lord found useful in achieving his goals. The so called light side needed a terrifying visage to go with a terrifying evil. However, in private the retained the looks of his youth with dark ebony hair, aristocratic features, and pale skin. The only change was the deep wine color of his eyes.

A few minutes later the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort looked up at Lucius and raised an eyebrow. "Lucius" Voldemort said in the way of greeting

"My Lord, I have found it, I have found the answer that we have been seeking."

Voldemort quickly rose and turned toward Lucius with a fierce expression on his face. "Tell me." He demanded

" As you know my lord, during the first war I found a way to call the Trutinia Magicae. A ritual that was said to be able to bring the Trutinia Magicae into this dimension. However, we all thought we had failed. All the results kept saying the same thing, something we all knew not to be possible….that she was already here, on this plane of existence" Lucius paused, wondering how best to approach the rest of his discovery.

"Continue, Lucius" Voldemort said in a voice barely above a whisper but so cold that it seemed to freeze Lucius blood. After a small shiver Lucius continued.

"Like I said my Lord, at first I too thought the ritual had failed, the results were impossible, and then suddenly the war come to an abrupt halt. However, I knew I needed to continue our research so that when you returned I would have the answers, that I could find the answer to why the rituals continued to fail. I had hoped to present you with the results upon your rebirth but the answers still eluded me. I had began to give up hope, until two nights ago I made a breakthrough. I thought what if, what if by some happenstance the Trutina was already here, that the rituals had not been wrong."

Crimson eyes met Lucius silver eyes as the Dark Lord's voice cut to the bone "Lucius, you are wearing on my nerves, if the Trutinia was here, her presence would have already been made known. She is the balancer of magic, she is the very embodiment of magic. IF she were here, there is no way that the light side could continue their crusade against the dark. Her very nature is to balance magic so that all may thrive. Instead, we have great fools continuing to do everything in their power to destroy magic at its roots."

"Not if her power was bound" Lucius said quietly.

"What did you say?" Voldemort said in a voice held the promise of a painful deaths to come.

"Not if her power was bound before she came into it fully. We know that when the Trutinia is called to bring magic back into balance, that a young witch is chosen as a vassal, and that it is not until her magical maturation that the powers that the Trutinia are accessible. I kept thinking of why the rituals always said that the call had been answered, yet, magic was becoming more unbalanced by the day. So I tried a new direction, I thought if she was here, what would keep her from performing her sacred duty.

Lucius continued speaking as he watched the looks of fury and rage pass over Voldemort's face as he paced in front of the fire.

The only thing I could think of is if she had been bound before she had access to be powers. This lead to several other thoughts, one, who would have knowledge of the existence of a Trutinia, two, who would be powerful enough to bind the power of even a dormant Trutinia, three, where would they be able to hide her, as they could not risk the magical bindings breaking and four, how do we find her.

"Dumbledore" Spat Voldemort "He is the only one that would have the power, the knowledge, and the will to do something as abborhant as placing a binding on the chosen vassal of magic herself."

"My thoughts exactly, so I continued to search until I found a scrying spell that was said to be used by Merlin himself to find Avalon, which as we know is the rightful throne of the Trutinia, and tied to the Morgana's blood. As it happens, the Blacks are descendants from Morganna. So using some of Narcissa's blood, I cast the spell. It gave a location my lord. Hogwarts, bottom levels, more than likely the dungeon areas." Lucius finished.

Voldemort stopped and looked at Lucius. "Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes my Lord, I cast it three separate times, and had Narcissa cast it as well, all results were the same. I also cast it from different locations, and using different maps, all gave the same results."

"Thank you Lucius, you and Narcissa will be well rewarded for your loyalty and perseverance. Make sure to give Narcissa my thanks as well. Have an elf bring me your notes so that I may see the results myself, then we shall plan accordingly." The Dark Lord stated.

Lucius bowed slightly and left the room leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts and plans. After calling for an elf to take his notes to Voldemort He quickly made his way to his wife's sitting room and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello my dear, I just got done discussing our findings with the Dark Lord, He sends his thanks.

Narcissa smiled at her husband and asked "And how did he take the news husband?"

"Actually, much better than we had anticipated. Though, I do not think that Dumbledore is for much longer in this life."

"I imagine not, what he has done is against magic herself, I do not envy the old fool as he will have to face not only the wrath of our Lord, but of the Trutinia as well." Narcissa replied as she poured them both a glass of wine.

"That is true" Lucius suddenly smirked as he took the glass of wine from his wife."Well, I always knew the old goat's secrets had secrets, but know at least I know the secret of why he always turned down the Minister's seat."

"How so?" questioned Narcissa

"As I see it, the only secure place that he could keep the Tutinia bound and unnoticed was at Hogwarts. As Minister he would have to have moved her and chance her breaking free, or his secret being uncovered while he was not at the castle. No one, light or dark, would tolerate him keeping the Trutinia in captivity, it's against the very laws of magic." Lucius replied "I cannot wait to see his face when this gets out, we my dear, along with the Dark Lord have just spelled out the end for the Headmaster." He smiled and inclined his glass toward his wife "Cheers to us, my dear, Cheers to us. Narcissa smiled and clinked her glass against her husband's.

As the glasses clinked together, in the Malfoy library the Dark Lord looked up as he had a sudden thought and murmured "Vanishing Cabinets."

In the Headmasters office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore felt a chill go down his spine as a sense of foreboding began to spread through his being. Not even Fawkes trilling could dispel the dark feeling.

A few stories down through ancient stone, in an enclosed room with no door, a dirty and chained figure opened her eyes and smiled.

A/N

One-shot for now, if interested, may continue.

Trutinia Magicae = Balance of Magic


End file.
